


Bye Bye, Little Butterfly.

by Leila_DaxX3



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Basically if Ladybug didn’t exist, Gen, Oh and Also, as far as they know, even though she does exist it’s just Paris doesn’t know that, reversed love square! (Just for fun!), she doesn’t exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leila_DaxX3/pseuds/Leila_DaxX3
Summary: Chat Noir is the best and ONLY hero in Paris...right?Suddenly, a girl appears and saves his butt from an Akuma attack.Who the hell is this girl, and what is she doing here?A.k.a. if Ladybug did not exist, except she does exist. Does that make sense?





	1. What happens to the butterflies?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I don’t know why I wrote this, just a random idea and Marichat is a good ship so I did that.

A black figure darted across Paris, blonde hair ruffled from the wind.

 

The black cat ears on his head bounced slightly with every leap, his tail-like belt trailing behind.

 

The jar in his hand was cold as ice as he leapt towards the meeting point.

Not that he ever met someone there.

 

He reached the place and placed the Akuma down on the ground as per usual.

 

Then, he left without a word.

 

¥§¥

 

Chat Noir broke the object holding the Akuma, capturing it with a jar and popping the lid on before departing quickly for the meeting spot before the press could come.

 

He put the jar on the ground as always, when suddenly, a thought occurred to him.

 

 _What happens to Akumas after he puts the jar there_?

He decided to find out.

 

He strolled causally towards the edge, jumping off before grabbing the edge quickly.

 

He slowly and quietly pulled himself up, intrigued by what might happen next.

 

A girl poked her head out from behind a wall nearby, looking around to check for people.

 

When she deemed herself alone, she crept out and took out a small red...

...Yo-yo?

 

She walked towards the jar and quickly opened it, causing the corrupted butterfly to come out.

 

She took the yo-yo and slid her finger across it quickly, causing it to spilt open, revealing a glowing pinkish-white part in the middle.

 

Chat watched in awe as she spun the device around, and threw it at the butterfly, capturing it perfectly.

She tapped the spot in the middle.

“Bye bye, little butterfly!”

 

She looked around again, her dark pigtails bouncing as she did, (he ducked out of sight just in time!) beforethrowing the yo-yo into the distance, pulling on the string and zipping away.

 

Chat Noir stared after the ladybug-themed girl in shock.

Who was _that_?

 

¥§¥

 

“Plagg!” He cried immediately after de-transforming.

“Who was THAT!?”

 

Plagg groaned and replied,

“I’ll answer when you give me cheese........”

Adrien sighed at the black cat-themed kwami’s laziness.

 

¥§¥

 

Marinette swung towards her house, dropping down on her bed before releasing her transformation.

 

“Wow Marinette! Chat sure did a great job today, don’t you think?” Her Kwami commented as she climbed down from her bed.

 

“Yeah, he sure wrapped that one up fast!” She responded, grinning.

 

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door.

 

Tikki quickly hid before Marinette opened the door, revealing a girl with curly red ombré hair just past her shoulders.

 

“Girl, guess what!?” She shrieked.

 

Marinette, as a young girl living in a bakery with her only her mother and no father, (not that Alya knew that) leaving her to run the place by herself most of the time, paying the bills and her own education as well as the employeesshe had hired, and being Ladybug every night, had virtually no time for gossip and no time to check the latest news on her phone or television, therefore was thoroughly confused by the girl’s enthusiasm.

 

“What is it, Alya?”

 

Alya grabbed her phone and pulled up her footage from her blog called Cat Chat  _{I tried, ok?}_ and eagerly showed her a clip of Chat Noir running up a building, performing a backflip off it and kicking the Akuma square in the shoulder.

 

“I had no idea he was so skilled! And, wow! He ran straight up a building! Oh my god!”

 

As Alya continued fangirling over Chat Noir, Marinette wondered if she could do that.

She couldn’t dare trying though.

 

What if someone saw her? Or worse, _Chat Noir_ saw her?

 

The thought made her internally scream.

She would mess up and he would laugh at her and call her stupid and useless and that he couldn’t believe someone like her had a miraculous and _oh my god_ -

“Earth to Marinette!”

 

Marinette blinked, snapping herself out of her thoughts.

Alya giggled.

“Girl, what just happened? You looked terrified just then!”

 

Marinette mentally shook herself. No, it was okay, no one knew she existed apart from Tikki, Ladybug was nothing more then a shadow, unseen and unknown.

 

“Uh, I’m fine Alya. I just remembered I haven’t finished my Math homework!” She giggled nervously.

It wasn’t technically a lie, she hadn’t finished it......

......or started it.

 

She cringed.

Ayla laughed at her and swung an arm around her shoulders.

“Come on Mari, I’ll help you!”

The two girls stepped into her room, unaware of the elusive black cat darting across the rooftops across Paris.


	2. Chat gets his butt saved.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat gets cornered, and then has his butt saved by a girl that has never even fought before.  
> Damn, this is not his best day, huh?

Chat Noir’s mind was racing.

What’s up with that girl?

Why had she never turned up before?

Was she on his side?

Where had she been?

What else could she do, other then purify the Akumas, as Plagg said.

Most importantly,

_Who was she?_

 

¥§¥

 

Hawkmoth has sent out some hard akuma’s before, but this one takes the cake.

The wedding cake, apparently.

“IF MY WEDDING IS RUINED, I’LL MAKE SURE YOURS ARE TOO!” The bride themed Akuma had screeched, flying around Paris stealing rings and wrecking bouquets.

 

Now, she had him tied up, and was getting closer, closer......

 

She reached for his hand.

“Now you are mine, and soon your miraculous will be too!” She let out a shrill cackle.

Just as she was about to take the ring, a circular object smashed onto the side of her head.

 

A red polka-dotted yo-yo that looked like a ladybug.

 

He looked up.

 

There she was, standing there, holding her yo-yo with a determined look on her face.

 

He wanted to stare at her forever, but she quickly turned to him and said, “Chat Noir, you take care of the civilians, I’ve got the blushing bride over here.” She turned toward the Akuma.

“Looked like it’s just you and me, Butterfly.”

 

¥§¥

 

Oh god.

What was she DOING?

 

She didn’t know how to _fight_! Let alone WIN!

 

She looked over to him, trying not to show her nervousness.

He smiled at her.

Filled with confidence, she took a deep breath.

 

She ran at the Akuma and threw her yo-yo, wrapping the Akuma up in string.

 

She tugged on it, sending the Akuma crashing down.

 

By now, a crowd had gathered to see this ‘new hero’ that had come to help.

 

She paid no mind to them.

 

She grabbed the Akaumatized object, and then shot off into the darkness.

 

¥§¥

 

By now, it was nightfall, and Chat needed to get home.

After one thing.

 

“Chat Noir! Chat Noir!” The press cried.

He turned towards them.

“Chat Noir, who was that?” Nadia Chamack cried.

He shook his head and replied,

“I have no idea.”


	3. The love square begins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Marinette and Adrien get featured!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://goo.gl/images/ThxjLC-MARINETTE’S OUTFIT

Adrien ran down the street, fast as he could.

 

Gah, he was going to be so _damn_ _late-_

He suddenly slammed into something.

Or, more like some _one._

 

“Oh my god, I am so sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going!”

He grabbed the persons hand and helped them up.

 

“No, no, it’s my fault. I was in your way, sorry!” They both got to their feet and continued apologizing profusely but stopped short as soon as they got a good look at each other.

 

She was ADORABLE.

 

She had dark hair tied back with a thin red ribbon and a reddish-pink jacket over a plain white top. It was paired with a short red shirt and pink socks, finished off with a pair of black flats with straps.

 

He wanted to keep staring but she started apologizing again.

“I’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSOSORRY! Urgh, typical me, bumping into a MODEL and falling over and probably messing something else up to in the process!”

Yeah she messed something up. Two things.

His feelings and the beating of his heart.

 

He made her upset.

He wanted to die.

 

“No, no, it’s ok! Where were you going anyway?”

“Sc-OH NO I’M LATE FOR SCHOOL! I am so sorry mister I have to go!” She shot up and scrambled towards a building.

 

The same building he had been walking towards.

 

¥§¥

 

“Class, we have a new student today. She just moved here from another school, please welcome her and help her fit in.”

 

She stepped into the classroom quietly and looked down.

“H-hi, I’m Marinette.” Gah, where was that confidence she had yesterday with the Akuma!?

“Marinette, you can sit next to Alya. Alya, please raise your hand.” Huh. She has the same name as...-

 

“It’s ok miss, she already knows who I am. Hey girl!” She looked up and a smile spread across her face, missing the way all the boys silently melted at that. _{Ooh, Adrien’s got competition!}_

 

She walked up the stairs quickly but being careful not to trip (Again! Oh, that Model guy must be soooo mad at her! Even though he was so nice about it, he was probably fuming on the inside... typical clumsy Marinette!) and slid into the seat beside as Alya quietly as possible.

 

“Hey girl!” Alya whispered happily. She simply smiled in response.

 

¥§¥

 

“Girl, your parents bake the BEST treats!” Marinette grinned as she remembered Alya saying those exact words years ago when they first became friends and began to recall their first meeting;

 

**_/_ /| _\_ \**

 

“Class, we have a brand new student today. She just moved to Paris from China, but she is fluent in French. Please welcome her warmly.” Well. That was her cue.

 

She entered the classroom shyly and kept her head down, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

 

“Her name is Marinette. Marinette, please sit next to Alya. Alya, put your hand up so she knows who you are please.”

 

A girl with brown-red ombré hair and a big smile rose her hand in the air excitedly.

She seems nice, maybe they could be friends!

 

She walked over to the girl and sat down in the chair beside her quietly.

 

“Hey girl! I’m Alya, Marinette right?” She nodded silently. “Well, nice to meet you!” She smiled. If only she was as confident as this girl was!

 

**_—At Lunch—_ **

 

“Aw man! A butter sandwich! Urgh, same as always...” Alya muttered. 

Marinette felt bad for her. She looked at her own lunch.

She had a jam sandwich and a macaroon. Maybe...

 

“Here,” she snapped the macaroon in half and offered some to the girl. “Have this!”

She seemed surprised. “Oh no, I can’t eat your lunch!”

She smiled a bit at the girl’s refusal. “Take it, I insist!” She placed it into Alya’s hand.

“Oh-well, fine then.” She took a bite and her eyes widened.

“Girl, where did you BUY this? I love it!”

She giggled.

“My parents made it actually, they own a bakery here in Paris not to far from here.”

Alya grinned at her and responded;

_“Girl, your parents bake the BEST treats!”_

 

 **\ _\_** _**|** _ **/ _/_**

 

Alya smiles too, clearly recalling the same moment.

“Wow girl, we’ve been friends forever haven’t we?”

Marinette smiled and held out her finger.

“Friends forever?”

Alya grinned at her and hooked her own pinkie around hers.

“Always together!”


End file.
